Your Love is a Lie
by warblinginthetardis
Summary: Based on the song by simple plan. Bella and Edward break-up but years later Bella regrets the decision. Read and find out. Short in the beggining but it will hopefully get longer
1. Goodbye

**I'd broken up with him. I still remember that night with crystal clear clarity. **

_**I stood in the doorway of his room, my back against the doorframe. He hadn't **_

_**heard me come in. He was lying across his bed, reading Wuthering Heights and listening **_

_**to Clair De Lune. I rapped lightly against the open door. His head popped up, and a **_

_**brilliant smile lit up his gorgeous face. If he only knew the reason that I was here. I knew **_

_**that he loved me with all of his heart, I felt the same way. But Jacob and I, we just had **_

_**something more special, more connected than what me and Edward had. **_

**If only I could tell myself what I knew now.**

"_**Bella," he got up off the bed, his green eyes shining with love that I was not deserving **_

_**of. I put my hands against his shoulders, not to embrace him but to hold him back.**_

"_**Edward, I have to tell you something, something important. You're not going to **_

_**like it." His expression dropped.**_

"_**Bella? Baby, what's the matter?" I didn't want to have to say it. My mind told **_

_**me that I should forget what I came here to say. I should have kissed him harder than I **_

_**ever have. But I couldn't. It would break him, but he would get over it and me. "Bella, **_

_**you gonna talk to me?" I sucked in a deep breath, I would need it.**_

"_**Edward, we need to break up. Now." He looked as if I had punched him in the **_

_**gut and knocked the breath out of him. "I didn't want to do this, but I think it's time that **_

_**we both need to move on." He turned around to face his window paneled wall. When he **_

_**turned around to face me, anger flashed in his eyes, like he was trying to mask pain **_

_**behind hate.**_

"_**Get. Out." I didn't think he would take it that way. He'd always been a very calm person.**_

"_**Edward, are you-" **_

"_**Get out of my room. Now!" A single tear fell from my face and hit his cream **_

_**colored carpet as I got past the doorframe. As I raced down the two flights of stairs that **_

_**led up to his room, I was accosted by Alice.**_

"_**Bella, are you okay? I heard you crying and Edward getting mad and something **_

_**being thrown against the wall." **_

"_**I'm fine, I just broke up with him." She looked like she was about to cry. Did I **_

_**have to make everyone cry today? **_

"_**Bella, you didn't!" Tears started running down her pale cheeks. Good thing she **_

_**always wore water-proof makeup. **_

"_**Alice, we weren't going to last forever." She looked up at me, her gray eyes **_

_**flashing.**_

"_**He told me not to tell you, but he was going to propose to you next week at the **_

_**start of winter break." I made a move to turn back up the stairs. When I got halfway up, **_

_**she called to me, "Don't expect him to let you anywhere near him." I never ran faster **_

_**down the stairs than I did that day. When I got to their drive, I saw Jacob's Volkswagen **_

_**parked next to the door. **_

"_**Jake, were you here the whole time?" He smiled. **_

"_**Yup. I knew that you were gonna break up with him, so I thought , why not **_

_**celebrate by showing up early." Tears pricked in my eyes as I looked towards the third **_

_**floor of the big white mansion. He was standing there, contempt and sadness mirrored in **_

_**his beautiful green eyes. He met my eyes right before I turned away. I could see the one **_

_**thing I never wanted to see. Edward Cullen shedding tears over something that I had done. **_

**An: I am a full Edward/Bella supporter, but the Jacob/Bella relationship is important for the rest of the plot. ****J**


	2. Back to December

Monday was the day before our midterms, the first day that I would see Edward and Alice since I left their house.

_I scanned the parking lot, looking for Edward's beloved Volvo, but I couldn't see it. As I weaved through the crowd, I hoped that I would see his distinct bronze colored hair sticking out, setting him apart from the crowd, but he was nowhere to be seen. I could barely stand him not being here. Even though I was the one that broke up with him, I wanted to comfort him. To wrap him up in my arms like I'd done so many times before. But I knew that I could never do that ever again. Jake and I had gone out last night for a 'celebration party', but it was really him who was celebrating. I couldn't stand the fact that I had broken up with him, the perfect man for anyone lucky enough to have a hold on his heart, for a guy who couldn't even tell that I was in pain over something that he had coaxed me to do. I dejectedly walked into English, foolishly expecting him to miraculously be there, sitting in the chair that sat next to mine. But, my hopes were empty. He wasn't there. But Alice was, sitting at the table behind mine. _

"_Alice, is Edward sick or something? Why isn't he here?" I was glad I didn't turn around before I asked her that. But when I did, my next sentence got stuck in my throat. Alice's hair was limp, not curled or spiked like it normally was. She wasn't wearing any mascara or eyeliner which was probably a good thing, considering that clear, watery streaks were running down her face. She glanced up from her paper._

"_Why? Did you decide that what you said yesterday didn't matter?" My mouth fell open._

"_Alice, what's the matter? What happened to him?" Alice looked away from me and bit her lip_

"_Why do you even care? It's your damn fault that he left to take that early scholarship or whatever that he was offered." She pressed her hand to her mouth, as if she wasn't supposed to have told me that._

"_Oh my God, Alice. Please tell me that he didn't do that?" She just glared at me, and a shrank back against the table._

"_Yeah, he did. He wasn't going to take it but that was only because he loved you. You were the only fucking reason that he stayed in this damn town. He just acted like Esme's tears didn't even matter when he walked out the door. Thanks, Bella." I got up out of my seat and ran out into the hall. I dug my phone out of my purse and punched in Edward's number._

"_Pick up pick up pick up," I muttered into the receiver. All I got was a few rings and a cold beep._

Okay…that's it for the flashbacks…love you people!!!!


	3. Leaving

**Important An: So I'm pretty sure that people wanna rip my head off for not updating quicker. But I had a SERIOUS brainstorming session with my unofficial official beta, musicalxsilence. We pretty much got the whole story mapped out now. So….YAY!**

_One year later._

I was taking courses from the local college to be able to further my writing skills to become the amazing writer I wanted to be. And I was almost done; So close to what I wanted. Jacob and I were living together, but things weren't as great as I thought they should have been. But hey, maybe that was just a product of my rampant, ever-romantic imagination. My friend Leah kept telling me that he wasn't…good for me anymore. But I was stubborn and refused to believe her.

"Bella, listen to me! Yesterday he _told _me! He said that he wanted to go out with me. That the only reason he's still with you is because he wants to get with me!" She was telling me this as we walked to the parking lot after getting off work. I threw her a disbelieving look for her benefit. Jacob loved me. Or at least, I thought he did.

"Yeah, okay Leah. Seriously? I know you want me to break up with him but come on." She scowled slightly at me then punched my shoulder.

"I only want you two to break up so that you can find someone better! This guy sucks." I ignored her and got in my car and drove off towards home.

When I got home, Jake wasn't there. I flicked on the living room light and walked into the kitchen. There was a small note written to me on the counter.

_Bella, I've gone out with some friends. Don't wait up for me tonight._

Well that was…umm, odd.

At about eleven o'clock when I was watching Titanic out of sheer boredom, I heard people yelling outside my apartment.

"I was so right about you, Jacob! How could you do this to Bella? She _loves _you! Trust me! When she told me her whole back-story she said that she broke up with some guy that she loved more than anything to be with you! And this is how you repay her? What the hell is your problem?" That was definitely Leah…Please let the other person not be…

"I told you Leah. I stay with Bella , only so that I can see you! Otherwise, I would have dumped her a long time ago," Jacob slurred out. He was drunk. Leah stomped her foot. Wow, these walls have to be like, paper thin.

"Okay. Jacob you know what? You are drunk. Go inside and sober up! I thought that maybe you were good enough for Bella when we met. But you know what? You're not!" Jacob opened the door then.

"Bella, baby where are you?" Okay, I've seen him drunk before. But never like this. I could've sworn that he was better than that. But, I also thought that he was better than to try and hit on my best friend.

"Right behind you." How he couldn't see me leaning up against the wall right behind him was beyond me.

"Oh, hey."

"So, I uh heard your little 'conversation' with Leah outside," I started. It sounded like this was the typical conversation you had with a casual friend over lunch. He visibly blanched. "And I would just like to let you know that by tomorrow night I'll be out of here. I can't believe that I gave up Edward for you!" There goes my calm, evenness. The little ghost of the hole in my chest for him flared again at the memory. For a split second, I couldn't breathe as the rush of memories hit me like a tidal wave. I shut my eyes tightly as the tears behind my eyes threatened to flood my face. This was not the time, I needed my head on straight. Jacob got closer to me and started yelling in my face.

"NO! You made the decision to break up with him! I'm sure that you were already going to before I encouraged you to! Don't you blame that on me! And you're not leaving! Who else would love _you?_" I could smell the whiskey on his breath, and it made me gag slightly. I couldn't imagine how many drinks he had. Or how much he spent. "Jacob," I used his full name now. "I am going to leave. I can't just stay here with you while you try and get with my best friend. Did you expect me to not find out? Or did you just get it into your stupid little fucked up brain that I would stay here if I knew? Leah was right about you! I can't believe that I didn't listen to her!"

I moved to go around him so I could go get my things. I would go to New York City and hopefully be able to publish my book. But, he wrapped one hand around my right shoulder and pinned me to the wall.

"No! You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me. At. All! If anyone is going to be leaving it will be me. You're a pathetic bitch of a dreamer. When are you ever going to get your head out of the clouds? There is nothing better than me out there!"

With that, he brought his free hand up and hit me square in the jaw. The back of my head collided with the wall behind me. My eyes watered and I could taste the blood in my mouth. He threw me as hard as he could onto the floor. That shit hurt! He walked over to the kitchen and started for the vodka in the cabinet. After he got through that, he'd be _beyond_ drunk.

The shock of what he just did wore off. Then the pain of what just happened took its' place. I sat on the floor staring at him, I was too stunned to move. Realizing for the first time what he was capable of. Reality set in, so did my resolve.

That's it. I'm really going to leave and go to New York and be done with Forks, once and for all. I went into the bedroom and got my purple and silver suitcase and my smaller blue and black one and threw all of my possessions in them. I would just have Leah come and get the bigger stuff like my furniture that can't go on a spur of the moment cross country move. As I grabbed my yellow Dooney&Bourke purse off the table, I got a good look at Jacob. He was passed out on the couch. At that point, my anger towards him subsided as my anger towards myself doubled inside.

I should have seen this coming. I couldn't believe that I let him get in the way of everything. My dreams, my friends, and…Edward. But not anymore. I'm going to make this shit right. I had to. At this point, I honestly had no other choice.

**An: So I really hope that y'all like this. Me and my unofficial/official beta musicalxsilence were on the phone and texting forever to make this practically perfect! She wants this as bad as everyone else ****:) Luv you Cierra 3**


	4. Opprotunity

**So, I know that the actually said that I would update on this one every Thursday. But I really wanted this one out now because I planned it in my head on a long car trip. So I have decided to spoil everyone. Read, enjoy, recommend, review. *virtual cupcakes for everyone!***

Bpov

My life fucking sucks. I've been here for a year and a half, and look where it's gotten me. I was sitting in an overcrowded bar in New York City, having one last drink before I haul my ass back to Forks with my tail tucked. The only job I've been able to find is as a waitress at a small Italian restaurant. I don't want to wait on rude people who complain that there are too many bubbles in their drink. I tried to write, but my inspiration was gone, it had left with…Edward. This was entirely my fault. Leaving Edward was the biggest mistake of my life, and I'll never stop being sorry. But being sorry doesn't pay the bills. And neither does my job.

Every single thing in New York is crazy expensive. Even my shitty small studio apartment is too expensive for me to rent anymore. This was probably going to be my last weekend here. I downed the rest of my appletini and paid the bartender.

As I was leaving, I saw the karaoke guy trying to coax people to get up and try.

_Ah, what the hell? It's not like you know anyone in this damn city anyways, much less these people._

I walked up bravely, probably because of the two martinis that I just had. I had a low tolerance for alcohol, but those martinis were _really_ good.

"Finally! We have a taker!" The DJ yelled into the microphone. "Now, what song do you want to sing on this lovely Friday night?"

_Ah, what the hell? Might as well go out with a bang._

"Fergalicious," I responded with confidence.

"Okay then. What's your name?"

"Bella."

"Nice name. Okay then folks! Bella here is going to be singing Fergalicious by, well, Fergie for you all tonight." He handed me the microphone, and I started to sing.

I'm not entirely sure why I chose this song. I never really listen to it. In fact, I don't really listen to music in general anymore. It was too painful. It reminded me of him too much.

Edward was an amazing musician. That's how he got the scholarship that enabled him to leave me. That's why it hurt. So, for once, I decided to put _everything_ I had into singing this song. For him.

By the time I was done, I was actually proud of myself. People were… clapping? Guess they were just a lot drunker than I was. I picked up my purse and moved to leave. But someone stopped me.

"Hi, I'm Felix. You were really good. Did you ever actually consider singing as a career?" I raised one eyebrow. He was dressed nicely for a place like this. He wore a pressed linen shirt, black slacks and dress shoes.

"Umm, are you shitting me? I can't sing. Period. I only went up there because this is probably going to be my last night in this city. That's it." His mouth turned up at one corner.

"No. I'm actually being completely serious. Summit Films is remaking Romeo and Juliet. They thought that they had the soundtrack complete, but the guy in charge said that he needed one more song. They tried to get him to put someone that was already famous on there. But he said that he wanted 'raw, pure, talent' on there. So for the past two nights I've been in random bars on their karaoke night, but I haven't been able to find anyone good enough. But, I think _you're_ the answer." Huh, I read on yahoo this morning about that…

"Me? Really? Umm, okay I guess. Umm, so, what do I have to do?" Boy, am I articulate tonight or what?

"All I need is your cell phone number and the guy in charge of it all will call you first thing in the morning. Oh, and I also need your name. I don't think I caught it." I gave him my name and my cell number and we both parted ways. I really hope this isn't fake. This is my one last hope to stay here, and I'm not going to let go easily.

xxxxxx

Epov **(An: Did anyone see that one coming?)**

I hate my damn cell phone. One of these days I'm going to throw it at a wall. Or give it to a hobo or something along those lines. It has been ringing for five minutes straight. There's only so many times you can here the chorus of _Hate me_ by Blue October before you regret buying it. I buried my face in my pillow, trying to drown it out. I couldn't, and apparently neither could my girlfriend, Lauren.

"Baby, please. Just go answer your phone. This person really wants to talk to you." I groaned.

"They can leave a voicemail. It can wait till tomorrow." She shoved my shoulder in a feeble attempt to push me off the bed.

"Well, they're just not going to wait. Answer it before I dump your sexy ass on the damn floor." I kissed her cheek and heaved myself off the bed. I searched blindly until I found it on top of the dresser.

"What the fuck do you want dammit? It's one o'clock in the morning for Christ's sake," I yelled without even looking at the caller id.

"Sorry! I just figured that the guy in charge of the soundtrack would want to know that I just found the best girl to do it," Felix laughed.

"Sorry that I flipped. Who is it?" I desperately needed someone or else the whole movie would be wrong. There was just one scene where there was nothing there. It desperately needed the right song to go there.

"Didn't you get all eager all of a sudden? Her name is Isabella. I found her in a bar tonight. She went up for karaoke. She was amazing, man. She told me that she just did it for fun but she's spectacular!" Isabella? Could it be…No. I'm sure that there are a hundred girls named Isabella in New York.

And…Bella would probably be in Forks right now anyways; She was so predictable and steady and... It still hurt to think of her. I could remember that day with crystal clear clarity. Oh my God, I'm pathetic. My girlfriend is six feet away from me and it's been three years and I'm _still_ broken up over this girl. But she's not a part of my life anymore, and I need to stop thinking about it.

But, in a way, I'm grateful to her. She changed my outlook on life. I was harder, more cynical now. It helps in my job sometimes. I can distance myself from people and not get caught up in how they feel about their music.

"That's great! I'm going to have to call her in the morning so that we can get her into the studio tomorrow afternoon. Did you get her number? Or are you relying on serendipity or fate or what ever other kind of junk you believe in nowadays?" He laughed once without humor.

"Haha. You think you're funny. But no, smart ass, I actually did get the number." He recited it to me and I wrote it down quickly. I hung up and crawled back into bed. Lauren propped herself up on her hand and swung her hair over her other shoulder.

"Eddie, who was that?" I hated it when she called me that, but I never said anything about it. I kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I think I might have the missing song to my soundtrack," I answered. With that, we both fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms. But, for me, It wasn't like a lover's embrace. I felt even more detached from her now. Now that Bella's fresh in my mind.

_Next Morning._

After I made my coffee, I called the number. I don't even know if this girl is up this early. But, oh well.

_Hey, this is Bella. Leave your name and number and I'll call you later._ I got her damn voicemail. This is what I get for waking up early. But, there was something about that voice, something familiar. The tone of it reminded me of her. But, it couldn't be her.

"Hello, Isabella. This is Edward Cullen. I'm in charge of the Romeo and Juliet soundtrack for Summit. You met my friend Felix last night. I would like for you to come in to the studio today at two, if at all possible." I gave her the address of the studio and added a short "Please call me back" at the end of the message. Hopefully, she would get it.

Bpov

I forgot my cell at home. I had an early shift at the restaurant and zipped out of my apartment. When I got home and checked it, I had a voicemail.

_Hello, Isabella. This is Edward Cullen. I'm in charge of the Romeo and Juliet soundtrack for Summit. You met my friend Felix last night. I would like for you to come in to the studio today at two, if at all possible. The studio is located at 1276 42__nd__ Street New York, New York. Please call me back._

No fucking way. Edward…he was here? His voice sounded just like it used to. It was still smooth and deep. But, it was rougher now. This is my chance. I could tell him that I regret what I did and that I love him and… Shit. I'm pretty sure that after the last time we saw each other…damn. I still remembered that look in his eyes, he would never want to see me again.

Of all places, he had to be here. Well, this is going to be fun. The guy that I love that both hates me and in charge of my fate.

Oh. Shit.

**So…Funny I hope. I would like to take this space to say that everyone needs to read The change by one-moondance and missing piece of destiny by musicalxsilence**


	5. Serendipity

Epov

This Isabella girl still hadn't called me back. It was one-thirty and she had me checking my watch every five seconds. I could tell that I was annoying Felix. We were at Tom's Restaurant, and poor Felix was trying to enjoy his salad.

"Look, Eddie, calm down. And anyways, maybe she just got to caught up with your voice to realize that you told her to call you back! I mean, I can't even resist that delicious velvet you call a voice! Even after the three and a half years we've known each other!" I laughed darkly. Felix was my best friend up here. In college, I studied music and Felix, well, Felix was majoring in fashion design. If he hadn't have tried to hit on me, I would have never guessed he was gay. He was 6'5 and huge. And he was the only person that was really allowed to call me 'Eddie'. But that's only because he endured me calling him 'Fifi'.

"Of course she can't Fifi. And you just want Lauren out of the picture so that you can have me all to yourself." He waved a hand dismissively. We both knew that he didn't have any type of crush on me. "But," I changed the subject back. "I swear if this girl is some kind of diva in disguise, you're out of a job." He picked his fork back up and continued to eat.

"Eddie, I have another job you know. And, being a wedding dress designer, I'm pretty good at making people happy. But, anyways Eddie, this girl isn't a diva. She was just wearing a jeans and an old flannel shirt. She basically kept to herself all night. Just talking to the bartender and anyone who came up to her. I don't know many divas who do that. And trust me, I know some divas. Like, your girlfriend for instance." I ignored that last comment. Felix didn't make his dislike for Lauren a secret, even around her.

"Look, Lauren isn't as bad as that Gianna chick I dated in college is she?" We both shuddered, not wanting to think about her.

"True. But still, that Bella chick that you told me you dated back in high school, even though she was a total bitch there at the end, she seemed like she'd be a nice girlfriend. Not that I'm saying to go track her down or whatever. I'd sooner kill you if you wanted to go out with someone who was that heartless. I mean, did you never see that coming or something?" Her name still stung in my heart, but at least Felix's description of her kept me safely away from all the better times that I had with her.

"Fifi, do you like any of the girls I've dated?" He had to chew that one over a little bit.

"Yea, actually I did. I don't remember her name. She was blonde. Big blue eyes. Not really that tall. You dated her in our senior year of college." I had to think about that one. I could really only remember names if I had a particularly bad or good experience with.

"Oh! You mean umm…Katrina?" He clapped his hands once.

"Omg! Yes! How could I not remember her! I talk to her all the time! She works for Vogue now! Any time they use Calvin Kline or Dolce&Gabbana she gives me any extras that they'll let her have!" How a grown man can possibly manage a squeal is beyond me. Even if they are gay.

"Wait, Dolce and what? I'm not even going to try and pronounce that." He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Gabbana, Edward! Dolce&Gabbana! Maybe you need to be paying more attention to what Lauren buys with your credit card." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I checked my phone. Still no call.

"Okay. I'm just going to have to call Tyler and have him sit in the studio and wait for this girl. She's not calling and telling me if she can come or not, and I'm not going to waste my time for her." Felix slumped.

"Maybe her phone died or something. Take a chill pill. Or five. I swear, you must have a stick shoved up your ass or something today." I put my money down on the table, picked up my jacket, and left.

"Hey Tyler," I said once he picked up. "I need you to go to the studio. I'm supposed to have a girl come in to see if she's good enough for the soundtrack, but she hasn't called me back." He said he would, thank God. I let out the breath I was holding in. If I find out this girl is going to be a hell, Felix is really going to loose his job.

Bpov

Did I already say that my life sucked and couldn't get any worse? Yeah, screw that, everything just got a whole lot worse. I was supposed to call Edward back. But, my phone died. And God only knows where the charger is. But, at least I wrote down the time and address. I plugged my flat iron in. If I was going to look anywhere close to presentable, then my hair had to be impeccably straight. But, of course, that had to be broken now, too. I dashed down the hall to Jessica Stanley's apartment. We weren't great friends, but hopefully, she would let me borrow her flat iron. I rapped impatiently on the door three times.

"Damn Bella, where's the fire?" Someone needed a happy pill.

"Sorry. Umm, can I borrow your flat iron?" She eyed me suspiciously. I had never before in my life met someone as finicky with her stuff as she was.

"That depends. What do you need it fore." She's got to be fucking kidding me! I don't have time for this shit.

"I've got an interview thing to go to at two o'clock." She still seemed reluctant.

"But, why do you need _mine_? I thought you had your own." This is _soo_ not the time to be arguing with a five year old.

"Mine is broken. I'll only need it for a few minutes," I pleaded with her. She sighed and grabbed it out of her bathroom. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She huffed, demanded that I return it at least by seven o'clock and slammed the door none to gracefully.

After my hair was perfectly straight, I slipped on a white pin-striped belted shirt-dress over a white tank top and black skinny jeans. I threw on my black and blue converse as I all but ran out the door. **(An: outfit on profile)**

Like most people in New York, I didn't own a car. This was one of those days that I regretted not having one. Taxis seemed to be avoiding me on purpose. So, having no other choice, I started to walk. I felt a drop of water hit my face. Oh, God. Please, no! Just, not today! Any other day, alright. Just not right now. But, my wishful thinking did nothing to stop the torrent of rain that came down. I walked four blocks in the rain until one taxi driver decided to take pity on me.

"Where do you need to go today, miss?"

"1276 42nd Street," I told him, too exasperated to put any kind of emotion into my voice. I pulled my mirror and eyeliner out of my bag. I fixed my makeup as best as I could, but there was almost no hope for my hair. It was wet from the rain and it curled at the bottom now. I ran my fingers through it a few times to make it look like maybe I styled it like that.

Miraculously, I made it on time. I gave the perky receptionist my name and she told me which studio they were expecting me in. I fidgeted for about a minute until the elevator made it to floor three. When I arrived on the floor, a dark skinned man with black hair greeted me.

"Ah, Isabella. We've been waiting for you. I'm Tyler." As I looked around, I didn't see Edward anywhere. I exhaled softly in relief.

"Hi. Are you the man who left me the voicemail?" I knew that he wasn't, but hopefully this kept anyone from knowing that I actually knew him. He frowned slightly.

"No. I'm sorry but Mr. Cullen couldn't be here at this time today. Let me go call him now." He directed me towards the black leather couch and told me to sit. He went out into the hall, and I couldn't make out what he was saying. A minute passed, and then he came back in, a smile playing on his lips.

"Mr. Cullen will be here in a few minutes. He lives nearby." He sat down next to me and started telling me about what the movie was about. I tried to pay attention to what he was telling me, but I was too nervous about seeing Edward for the first time in three years. Paying attention to Tyler was the last thing on my mind. I heard the door open softly, and two men stepped in. Felix and….Edward. Felix gasped when he saw me.

"Girl! You're _such_ a hot mess!" He gushed. I felt my tell tale blush start to creep quickly over my cheeks. "And I absolutely adore the outfit you picked out! See Eddie, what did I tell you? She is here! And on time I might add. _You _were the late one." Wow. How did I not realize that he was gay last night? I really need to lay off the martinis. I looked up from my lap. Unfortunately, the first thing that I saw was Edward's face.

It had been _way_ too long since I saw him. My eyes raked over the messy bronze hair that I had once run my fingers through. They continued to his piercing emerald eyes that were still the same color that I remembered, over his prominent cheekbones and square jaw and down his body. Luckily, he didn't catch me. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide, like he couldn't believe that I was actually here. Felix cleared his throat.

"Damn Eddie! If I would've known that you would've thought she was a hot mess too then I would've told you what she looked like. On that note, you really need to dump Lauren's skanky ass in the trash. Anyways, don't you think that maybe you should introduce yourselves instead of staring at each other like they do in Twilight?" He was talking to both of us now. Edward's eyes turned hard as they broke away. Dammit. I can't get one break today, can I?

"Are you _sure_ that she can sing? She's pretty enough, but are you sure you weren't drunk?" That hurt a little bit, but he could've been a hell of a lot worse.

"Eddie, untwist your panties a bit, will ya?" Edward turned back to me.

"So, Isabella-" I cut him off.

"Actually, umm, I prefer to be called Bella. I think that Isabella is a bit too formal." He completely ignored my comment.

"What will you be singing today, Isabella." Okay, now he was just trying to piss me off.

"Umm, 'Gypsy' by Shakira." Felix looked absolutely thrilled by my song choice, but Edward eyed me dubiously.

"Omg! Eddie, you haven't had a single person come in here and try and do a Shakira song! If she can pull it off, I'm hiring her on the spot and you can't say a thing about it!" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, something that I knew he did when he was pissed. Or stressed.

"Felix, I know you love anything that has a dance beat to it, but I thought that I was the one that the studio hired. I don't want another bubblegum pop ditz who can't put any actual emotion into what she sings in my studio. Ever."

"Excuse me?" I piped in. How dare he. "Who the fuck do you think you are that you can write me off as a ditz?"

_Great Bella, now you've done it._ I told myself. But surprisingly, Felix jumped up and cheered.

"Finally! Someone stands up to Eddie here! You are so my new best friend!" He picked me up and swung me in a circle.

"Fifi, put the girl down. Fine, Isabella. I'll give you this one chance. Impress me." Damn…he's hot when he's pissed. But, the way he said that… No! Don't think about it. Don't remember the hottest make out session ever! That would _not_ help right now! Tyler directed me into the sound proof box and grabbed the headphones for me.

"Just wait till Edward gives you the signal, okay?" I nodded and waited. But not for long, as soon as Tyler stepped out, he nodded.

_Broke my heart on the road. Spent the weekends sewing the pieces back on. Crayons and dolls pass me by. Walking gets too boring, When you know how to fly._

_Not the homecoming kind. Take the top off and who knows what you might find. Won't confess all my sins. You can bet on trying, but you can't always win._

_Cause I'm a gypsy are you coming with me? I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me. Never made agreements, just like a gypsy. And I won't back down cause life's already bit me. And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me. Cause I'm a gypsy. _

_Cause I'm a gypsy._

_I can't hide what I've done. Scars remind me of just how far that I've come. To whom it may concern, only run with scissors when you want to get hurt. _

_Cause I'm a gypsy. are you coming with me? I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me. Never made agreements, just like a gypsy. And I won't back down cause life's already bit me. And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me. Cause I'm a gypsy. _

_And if I say, Hey you, you're no fool if you say no. Ain't it just the way life goes? People fear what they don't know. Come along for the ride (Oh Yeah) Come along for the ride (Ooh) _

_Cause I'm a gypsy. are you coming with me? I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me. Never made agreements, just like a gypsy. And I won't back down cause life's already bit me. And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me. Cause I'm a gypsy. _

I stepped hurriedly out of the sound booth and 'Fifi' jumped up and started clapping. But, Edward was still sitting on the couch. His face was completely devoid of any emotion. Not a very good sign. At all.

Epov

When I walked into the studio and saw _Bella_ of all people sitting there, I thought that I was going crazy. She looked, perfect; like out of some forbidden fantasy of mine. Her hair was a wet, tangled, beautiful mess, like someone (me, hopefully) had run their fingers through it over and over. Her chocolate brown eyes were barely lined in charcoal eyeliner (Shh, I actually listen for some reason when Lauren talks about makeup. Makeup is about as deep as conversation with her went.) and were wide with what might have been excitement. Her face was still pale, and her familiar blush was starting to spread over her cheeks. My memories didn't serve her justice…justice she didn't deserve. But, I couldn't bring myself to be anywhere close to pleasant with her. I insulted her and pissed her off. And she had gone off on me. She always somehow got hotter when she blew up at me. And, damn, when she sang, I thought she was a different person. She was suddenly a sultry temptress sent out of my own personal hell. It was overwhelming. After Felix stopped clapping, she looked over at me, her deep brown eyes expectant.

"So, did I get it?" She breathed out. I exhaled loudly. I did want her to have it. She was the best singer that I had seen so far. But, I didn't want to be anywhere near her. It hurt to look at her, much less be in the same enclosed space. I don't want to work with her, but, I need her here to work on the song. I just need the song. But, to get that song, I'm going to need her here. Better to go with a maybe than a yes.

"Well, you were pretty good. But, I don't need a slutty, freakazoid rendition of a pop-dance song specifically designed to showcase women's body parts to the masses on my soundtrack. It doesn't blend with the rest of it. So, if you get it I'll call you." She gave me a small nod. "And, if I do call, could you please actually answer it this time?" She let out a small huff but agreed. She all but fled the room after I turned around.

"Well, Eddie, I would say that today has been a success! Well, _I _would say that, and I think so! But with _you_, on the other hand, it could have been some gross zombie movie with people eating everyone. I can't believe that you only gave her a maybe! What is your problem! She's absofrikenlutely gorgeous and she can perform Shakira. You have to hire her!" I hit Felix.

"FIFI. Shut. Up. Please." Now, he actually looked like he was coming off his Bella high.

"Eddie, what's the matter? And what's your deal with her? Normally you're so like, nice to girls. What do they call that? Chivalry? Gentlemanly? I don't know. GASP! Something about women I don't know! That's new! But, never mind, back to you and your asinine problems! I scoured all of New York looking for the right girl for you! I find the right one and she's absolutely perfect! And you give her a _maybe? _I want to take out the stick that someone shoved up your butt and beat you with it!" I looked towards the door. The walls were paper thin and anyone passing by could hear him right now. I pulled his massive frame towards the sound booth.

"I'll explain in here. But, I don't want to hire her. I don't want her anywhere near here. Period."


	6. Painful Memories

Epov

I pushed Felix into the sound booth. Damn, was he heavy. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is your problem? What, do you have some sort of issue with her or something? I have no idea why you don't like her. I mean, if it wasn't for my boyfriend I would have _totally_ tried to get with her. She's almost enough to make anyone change their preferences." I ran my hands through my unruly hair.

"Look, I've just met her before and I don't want to have anything to do with her. Okay?" Fifi pouted.

"Awww, c'mon Eddie! You're just worried that you two might be stuck in the studio late one night and you might just act on the impulse to have a little 'affair' with our new outrageously talented Isabella! And by the way, I like, totally have to agree with her on the whole formal thing with her name. Bella is sooooo much better." _Memo to me, Memo to me: buy some fucking duct tape to deal with his constant chatter._

"Fifi, my friend, you are completely off base. Now, I have a question to ask you. Do you remember about that girl I told you about that I dated all throughout high school?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Duh, Eddie," he sighed as he waved a hand. "You said that she had long brown hair, big brown eyes, she was kinda pale- OH MY GAWD! IS BELLA _THE BELLA?_" I nodded my head once before pinching the bridge of my nose. I went to sit down in the red leather couch near the glass. I propped my elbows up on my knees, and I looked up to see Fifi with his mouth open.

"Uhh, are you going to say anything? Or are you trying to catch flies?" I asked wryly.

"Holy. Mother. Fucking. Sheep," was his

"Fifi, I'm shocked. I thought we left the curses with me." At this point, I think that he was too shocked for humor.

"Eddie, this…this is horrible! That bitch can't work here! Ergh, this is so my fault, I'm sorry. Ergh! I can just try and find someone else." I sighed.

"I'll just figure something out. I just don't know how I'll get through this. Guess I'll have to work something out with Jasper. Maybe, I won't need this song after all." Fifi sat down beside me and patted my shoulder.

"Okay, sure. If that's what you think is best then go with it."

I got up and started pacing across the room.

_Dammit. Well, we've really screwed up this time. Well, not really 'us' per say. It was Felix really. But we can't blame it on him. It's not like he knew that Bella was the girl in the bar. She does look a little bit different. But not in a bad way. I mean, she still looks drop dead gor- _No, okay.

Can we not go there? Thanks.

_Okay, okay. Geez. Sorry. I mean, Lauren, she's great and all but- _

No. Think about Lauren. Just Lauren. No one else.

_But, Bella's just so, I don't think I can describe her. I mean-_

And this little conversation is over. Now.

_Fine. If you really don't want to think about how she's smart and pretty and can actually keep up with an educated conversation. And how precious little Lauren doesn't then-_

Stop. Now. You've pissed me off even more now.

_Fine. Mr. Bossy._

"I just can't believe it. Now, when I need just _one_ more song for my soundtrack, she has to show up. I can't believe my luck. Dammit. How could a perfect goddess, when things were going great, in a split second turn into a damn zombie queen and eat you alive? And now, it's not enough she ate my heart out but now she's got to go after my brain! I'm losing my mind!" I looked over at Fifi and he looked a little scared.

"Okay then, Eddie. I'm going to have to tell the Blockbuster to stop letting you rent the horror flicks, mkay?" I completely ignored him. I pulled out my phone to check the time because I was supposed to take Lauren out to dinner. Right beside the time, the date stood out. I groaned aloud when I saw it.

"Ugh, what's the matter now?" Fifi asked patronizingly.

"Would you believe it? It's Friday the thirteenth. Fuck my life." Fifi sighed as I slid my phone in my pocket and started pacing again.

"Look, it's fine. Jasper didn't really see the need for another song. So, just call him and tell him that you went over the scene again and you agree with him." See, Jasper was one of the editors on this movie. He was one of my closest friends, too.

"And then," Fifi continued, "that bitch won't be here. It's okay. I've got your back. You just aren't that great at lying. So, Jazz would know that you were totally lying. And all will be good." He shot me a satisfied smile.

But, as much as I hated what she did, there was still a part of me that didn't _want_ her to leave. And that part was slowly gaining ground. I think. It's hard to know what's winning and what's not when the opposing party is you.

"I know that's all we would have to do. But, I need this song, and I've spent so much time convincing Jasper to warm up to the idea. I'm sure that he would want the song now. And, as much as I hate to admit it, Isabella was, is the best person I've had audition so far. And, no offense, but I don't think that you could find _another_ person…" He raised one brow.

"Oh, you don't think I could? Okay, I know I'm slow…But come on! My procrastination is what makes what I do perfect. I just have to push time limits just a _little_ bit! Do not underestimate what I could do in a week."

See, it's like talking to a brick wall. I get nowhere! It's aggravating. It's like talking to myself.

"I know you could. But, I don't want to take any chances. She's all we've got right now. We've just got to grit our teeth and bear it." Now both eyebrows were raised and his mouth was set in a half frown.

All of a sudden, his hand collided with the back of my head, snapping it forward.

"What the hell was that for?" _Damn that hurt_.

"You know. I can't believe that you're _still_ in love with her! I knew it! I knew it the moment that you walked in this office! I mean, I know Lauren's a beotch but come on! There are tons of girls in New York. Hell, the ditzy receptionist downstairs would be better for you than this…this…Bella chick! Just no. Okay?" I shook my head.

"No. I don't love her anymore. Just, this is purely business. Okay? I love Lauren. I actually think that she's the one." I instinctually covered the back of my head with my hands. Which was probably a good thing since he tried to hit me again.

"Oh crap. I won't be able to talk you out of that one, will I? Doesn't mean I won't try though. Maybe I can learn to endure Lauren. _Maybe_. No guarantees though." I stood up and stepped out of the room.

"Look, I'm going to call Jasper and see if maybe he still thinks that we don't need the song. If not, I'm going to have to hire Isabella. See you later." I pulled my phone out again and dialed Jasper's number as I left the building. He picked up after just one ring.

"Hey, Tyler called and said that you had a girl in the studio this afternoon. Did she finally meet your expectations?" I rolled my eyes. _Wow, you do that a lot now_.

Great. Now I've resorted to talking to myself. Spectacular. Just what I wanted.

_Well, it's not exactly my fault that the woman drives you crazy._

Thanks, Bella.

"Edward? You there?" I shook my head to clear it.

"Yeah. I had someone audition. But, I was thinking. Maybe we don't need this song. I went over that scene again last night and I don't think we really need an actual song. Just maybe a bit of piano." _Please let it work. Please let it-_

"No, actually. You know what? I went over it again too, and I meant to call you but my phone died. You were right. Just like a snippet of a song should go there. The one chorus would be perfect. But I don't think that a part of any of the songs we have make the cut for that scene. We need something kind of melancholy."

Aw hell.

**Dun dun dun… as always…review pwetty please with cherries on top?**

**And tell me if you want anymore of the voice in Edward's head. I was just kind of toying with that for a bit of comedy. Oh, and sorry for everything be so late. But, you can't exactly force writing, can you?**

_B/N: It was TOTALLY my fault for this chapter being late. I accept all responsibility and/or flames for that. (though, hopefully ya'll don't hate me too much...) It sat in my inbox while I completely forgot about it. I sorry. :( But, hopefully, *crosses fingers* this chapter might make up for that. I for one, love Crazy Edward talking to himself in his head. Makes me feel a little more normal now. ;)_


	7. Luck

Bpov

I slowly walked into my apartment, discouraged. If the man in charge of my fate was Edward, there was no hope in hell of me being able to stay here. I threw my phone on the floor and flopped down on my bed to think. What would happen to me once I went back to Forks? Leah and my dad would probably be happy to see me. Jacob on the other hand, he would laugh and tell me that he knew I wouldn't be able to accomplish shit. Even if I had to leave New York, there was no way that I would be able to go back to Forks. I'm sure tons of rumors had flown around my unexpected departure.

And, worse yet, I didn't want to leave. Not now, that I knew my one true love was here. I couldn't leave. Even though he hates me, even though he doesn't want to have anything to do with me. I couldn't tear myself away from Edward. Even after he had left Forks, I still kept his number in my phone. And, in an unpacked box in my closet, I had pictures of me and Edward. I just never could let go of him. But, obviously, he was able to do what I couldn't. I changed out of my wet clothes and into my white tank-top and grey sweatpants. I settled back into bed and watched a few reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer before slowly drifting off.

Epov

I was sitting across the table from Lauren at Red Lobster, and couldn't get my mind off Bella.

"Eddie, baby, what's wrong with you today? You've just been like, so out of it." She flicked her corn silk hair over her shoulder and looked at me with wide, confused grey eyes. I gritted my teeth slightly when she called me 'Eddie'. I used to always correct her when she called me that, but she just never learned.

_You know there's a different reason for why you just gave up. Any other girl calling you Edward just wouldn't sound right. You only like the way it rolls off of Bella's tongue._

And, again with the Bella thing? Really? What did I say about that?

_Oh, sorry._

Great. Now I've resorted to arguing with myself about Bella. Again. Could my mind be any more fucked up?

"I just had a complicated day at the studio today. That's all." She tilted her head slightly.

"But, I thought you said that a new girl was trying out today?"

"She did. And she was really good. I just don't know if I want to hire her or not." She played with a strand of her hair absentmindedly.

"Oh. Well, like, you said that you needed someone ASAP. So, you should probably hire her." Our food hadn't come yet, so I figured that now would be the time to call her. Lauren reached out and lightly touched my hand.

"Lauren, do you mind if I step out and make a phone call?" She quickly withdrew her hand and pushed her lower lip slightly. "I promise I'll be right back," I said as I stood up. I kissed her lips lightly and walked out of the restaurant. I really didn't want to call her. I shouldn't give her this chance. Not after what she did. Once I was outside, I took a few breaths before dialing her number. As it rang, I silently hoped it would go to voicemail.

Bpov

I woke up to '18th floor balcony' by Blue October playing. At first, I wasn't sure where it was coming from, but then I remembered that it was my ringtone. I looked out the window and noticed that it was dark outside. I must have been asleep for a lot longer than I thought. I hopped out of bed so I could find my cell phone. My eyes were still a little blurry from my nap, so I couldn't see the number.

"Hel-Hello?" My voice was still a bit hoarse.

"Isabella? Hi, it's-" Oh my God. Edward is on the other end? Shit.

"Edward?" He coughed once, uncomfortably.

"Yes, it's me. I was just calling to tell you that you are now a part of the Romeo and Juliet soundtrack. If you would still like to be, of course." My mouth dropped open with what I'm sure was an audible pop. I didn't even have think about my reply.

"Oh my gosh. Umm, yeah of course." He let out a gust of air.

"Okay. I need to meet you at the studio tomorrow around lunch time so we can discuss what type of song you're going to be doing."

"Okay, sure," I replied breathlessly. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow," he said begrudgingly. Before he hung up, I had to get something in.

"Edward? Umm, can I talk to you sometime? I mean, other than our studio sessions?" He was silent for a minute.

"I really don't know…" he trailed off. And, before I could say anything, he hung up.

Nice going, Bella. You're crushing on a guy that still has a hold on your heart and doesn't give a fuck about it. Great. And, he probably has a girlfriend. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course he has a girlfriend. And, who wants to re-open old wounds anyway?

Epov

Hearing Bella's voice again nearly drove me mad. Hanging up wasn't exactly what I wanted to do. Not really. But, I couldn't sit there on the phone with her when I knew she was in the same city as I was. And, I never thought of myself as a masochist, but I guess maybe I was now. I was intentionally putting myself in a position to potentially get hurt by her again.

Great, Edward. Now, you're thinking about a girl who broke your heart in high school. A girl who still has full control over your heart. And she doesn't give a shit. Perfect.


	8. Not like the Movies

Bpov

It looked like the Fates were smiling down on me for the first time since I left Forks for New York. Well, for the first time since I broke up with Edward, I guess. I was actually going to be allowed to stay, and I was going to be able to spend time with Edward. That afternoon was my first studio session with Edward. I was shocked when nothing went wrong when I was getting ready. The flat iron didn't stop working mysteriously, and I was able to find my cell phone charger. I did one more once-over before I walked out the door. My black and grey lace tank top and black jeans were both perfect. As I was going down the stairs, I was ever so thankful that I wore my black flats instead of the heels I was thinking about.

The cab ride was short thankfully. I didn't have time to think and panic because of the short distance in-between the studio and my apartment. I calmly walked into the building, and again, the ditzy receptionist was there. She picked her head up from her magazine when she heard the door close behind me.

"Um, who are you?" she asked while smacking her gum.

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm here for the studio session at twelve with Edward Cullen." The look on her face made me wonder if there was actually a brain in her skull.

"Okay. Well, like, I know that Mr. Cullen's studio is up on, like, floor three. So, if that's what you're looking for, then, like that will be you best shot." And with that, she went back to reading.

When I was up in the studio, Edward was already waiting for me. He was sitting in one of the executive looking black leather couches outside of the sound booth. I opened my mouth to say something to him, but nothing came out.

"Good morning, Isabella," he greeted me. Again with the damn 'Isabella'. He should know how much I hated to be called that. I was about to remind him of what to call me when he continued talking.

"So, what I need for this soundtrack is one song at the end. Right after Romeo and Juliet are found dead. Felix already discovered that you can sing, but I don't know if you can write a song. I can have one of the writers at the studio write something up or you could attempt to do it yourself." His voice was cold; business like and devoid of any emotion. Like he had repeated his line to the camera one to many times. But, I still bristled at them. _'You could attempt to do it yourself'_ it was like he was saying that I couldn't write even if I wanted to.

"Umm, actually I have a song written. I don't have it with me, but I wrote it about a year ago." He looked me dead in the eye, as if he was looking for a lie.

"Okay then. Well that certainly would speed up this whole process if you had an appropriate song for love dying." Maybe he didn't mean it the way I took it, but it sounded like his comment had a double meaning directed at me.

"Oh, I do. That's what it is. I mean, it doesn't have music or anything. But I have the words memorized." He threw me a disbelieving look.

"Okay. Well then, Isabella, just sing it. We don't have to worry about messing with the sound booth today. If your song is good enough for the movie, then I will consider adding it." It took a few seconds and Edward staring at me like I was mentally incompetent for me to realize that I was supposed to start singing. I cleared my throat and started to sing the words I had committed to memory.

_He put it on me, I put it on,Like there was nothing didn't fit,It wasn't 't just the say you know,When you know.I don't know.I didn't feelThe fairytale feeling, I a stupid girlFor even dreaming that I it's not like the movies,That's how it should be, he's the one,I'll come undone,And my world will stop spinningAnd that's just the beginning, white said when I was young,"One day my prince will come."So I wait for that say its hard to meet your match,Find my better we make perfect stars don't align,If it doesn't stop time,If you cant see the sign,Wait for hundred percent,With every penny 'll be the one that,Finishes your it's not like the movies,That's how it should he's the one,He'll come undone,And my world will stop spinning,And that's just the beginning.'Cause I know you're out there,And your, your love came for 's a crazy idea that you were made,Perfectly for me you'll like the 's how it will and dramatic with the perfect 's not like the movies,But that's how it will he's the one,You'll come undone,And your world will stop spinning,And it's just the beginning._

After I was done, I was breathing heavily. I don't think it was because of the song, I think it was because I actually sang that in front of Edward. He didn't really _have_ to know that I wrote that song about him, does he? Nope. When I actually looked up from the floor, his mouth was slightly open and some emotion I couldn't place burned deep in his green eyes. But, as soon as I saw it, his face seemed to revert back into the cool calm mask I had seen before.

"Umm, so do you like it? I mean, would it be okay for the soundtrack?" I asked uncertainly. He coughed uncomfortably before answering.

"Uh, yeah. I think that it could work for that one part. I would just need to have music composed for it." Before he could get any further, I interrupted him.

"Okay, but there's just one thing that I really want in there. I'm not sure how it could be used, but it would just mean a lot to me." He raised one eyebrow.

"Okay? What is it?" I pulled out the c.d. I always carried with me.

"Do you have a c.d. player?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded and took the jewel case out of my hand. He put it in, and the lullaby he had composed for me back when we were in high school started to flow in the room.

"Bella. I-," he choked out after half a minute. He extended a hand towards me, but dropped it before he actually touched me.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't even know why I came today," I forced out before I ran out of the room. Once I was safely out, I slid down on the other side of the door and buried my face in my knees.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do now. It was simply too painful to stay around when Edward would never be mine again.

**An: Awww, sad face. Review if you want Edward's pov for this chapter.**

**Peace!**


	9. Not like the Movies pt 2

Epov

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I woke up to the alarm clock blaring in my ear. I groped blindly on the nightstand trying to find the off button on the offending object. After a couple of seconds, I was rewarded with nothing but blissful silence. But in the silence I realized something that was surely going to ruin my day.

My first studio session with Bella was at twelve. I groaned and regretted not pressing the snooze button. But when I looked at the clock, I saw that it was almost ten. I threw on my jeans, buttoned up my white shirt and all but ran out of my apartment.

Once at the studio, I all but completely ignored the receptionist, Kendra. I took the stairs up to my studio and reclined on one of the leather couches I had become so accustomed to. Before I could talk myself out of bailing, Bella came through the door.

She looked perfect as she always had. Her hair was straight but it flipped a little at the end like it always did when she tried to force it out of its perpetually wavy state. She wore minimal make-up and a grey tank-top and black jeans. We both stood there, waiting for the other to say something.

"Good morning, Isabella," I greeted as politely as I could. As soon as the words left my mouth, her mouth set in a grim line. She tucked one lock of mahogany hair behind her ear, and it looked like she was going to say something.

"So, what I need for this soundtrack is one song at the end. Right after Romeo and Juliet are found dead. Felix already discovered that you can sing, but I don't know if you can write a song. I can have one of the writers at the studio write something up or you could attempt to do it yourself."

My voice was cold and unfeeling. That was really the only way I could talk to her. It was pathetic really. Who would be under the power of their old high school girlfriend? She cleared her throat.

"Umm, actually I have a song written. I don't have it with me, but I wrote it about a year ago." I probed her eyes, looking to see if she was bluffing, but I couldn't see any hint of a bluff in her eyes.

"Okay then, I replied "well it would certainly speed up the process if you had an appropriate song for love dying." Her face fell a little bit, and for a second I was afraid that she had taken it personally.

"Oh, I do. That's what it is. I mean, it doesn't have music or anything. But I have the words memorized." I stared for a second, stunned. Apparently she had picked up some kind of musical talent after she broke up with me. Part of me was amazed. When we dated I tried to teach her how to play the piano. She hadn't been able to play a single scale, so we decided to make better use of the piano bench. It took me a couple of seconds to recover. I wasn't sure why, and I was scared to find out what the answer was.

"Okay. Well then, Isabella, just sing it. We don't have to worry about messing with the sound booth today. If your song is good enough for the movie, then I will consider adding it." She stood there for a few seconds, as if she didn't know what to do. I cocked one eyebrow at her, and that seemed to help the message sink through. She cleared her throat a few times before she sang. Her eyes fluttered shut and music began to flow from her lips.

_He put it on me, I put it on, Like there was nothing didn't fit, It wasn't 't just the say you know, When you know. I don't know .I didn't feel The fairytale feeling, Am I a stupid girl For even dreaming that I could._

_If it's not like the movies, That's how it should be, when he's the one, I'll come undone, And my world will stop spinning And that's just the beginning,_

_Snow white said when I was young, "One day my prince will come." So I wait for that date They say it's hard to meet your match, Find my better half so we make perfect shapes_

_If the stars don't align, If it doesn't stop time ,If you cant see the sign, Wait for it one hundred percent, worth every penny spent He'll be the one that ,Finishes your sentences_

_If it's not like the movies, That's how it should he's the one, He'll come undone, And my world will stop spinning ,And that's just the beginning._

_'Cause I know you're out there, And you're, you're looking for me crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me, you see_

_Just like the movies that's how it will be. Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending_

_It's not like the movies, but that's how it should be When he's the one, you'll come undone. And your would will stop spinning and it's just the beginning._

When she finished she was breathing heavily and looking down at the floor, like she couldn't meet my astonished eyes. For a split second, I wanted to take back every word. Every single one of them. She was the best thing that had happened in this studio.

Well, at least her music and her voice. She looked at me, and for the smallest moment, she saw the emotion in my eyes. In the next blink of an eye my mask returned.

"Umm, so do you like it? I mean, would it be okay for the soundtrack?" she asked quietly as she tucked a lock of hair back. I coughed once before answering.

"Uh, yeah. I think that it could work for that one part. I would just need to have music composed for it." If I had wanted to say anything else, it would have been impossible because she interrupted me.

"Okay, but there's just one thing that I really want in there. I'm not sure how it could be used, but it would just mean a lot to me," she interjected quickly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay? What is it?" At that, she pulled out a blank silver c.d. in a clear jewel case. I wondered briefly if she brought it just for today or if she carried it around with her. I took it wordlessly out of her hand and crossed the studio to place it into the stereo. Once I pressed play, the lullaby I had composed for her back in high school flowed into the small studio. A few seconds in, and it felt like I had traveled back one hundred years, back to a simpler life in a small, rainy town.

"Bella, I-," I choked out brokenly. I wasn't sure what to say.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't even know why I came today," she stammered before she darted out of the studio, slamming the door behind her. I sat there for a few seconds, listening to the sounds of my past. I wasn't sure what to do about anything anymore. But, all I could do at the moment was get up and stop the c.d. before it got any farther. And before I did anything else stupid.

_Well see, there you go. She actually got you to think._

Okay, this whole inner voice thing that's smarter than me is starting to piss me off.


	10. Now The On You Once Loved Is Leaving

Bpov

I had been sitting on the other side of the studio door for a few minutes before I decided that I looked pretty pitiful and that I should probably get up. I dug my small compact out of my black purse, just to check that my eyeliner was still okay, then I heaved myself off the floor. I passed the airhead-secretary's desk on my way out, and I was halfway out the door when I heard her speak.

"Oh my God. Mr. Cullen, is there, like, anything you need, like right now?" she said in a rush. I tried my best not to turn around, really I tried. But then I heard his voice.

"No, Kendra, thank you. I actually need to talk to Ms. Swan here before she leaves." I turned around, and he had a very intense look in his eyes.

"Umm, okay? What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well, I thought about it and I was hoping that you could do that song in the movie." I couldn't believe it. He was actually asking me to do my song. On his soundtrack.

"Yeah. Yeah that would be great," I added with a slight smile.

"Okay," he said with what had to be a fake smile. As I turned to leave once more, he tapped me on the shoulder. I could never admit it, but when he touched me, it felt as if a lightning bolt coursed from my shoulder through the rest of my body. "And, there is a release party for the movie on the 21. Everybody who contributed to the movie has been requested to attend. I know it's short notice, so if you are unable to attend then it'll be fine." I could tell that he really didn't want to tell me about the release. And that he really didn't want me to come.

"Oh, thanks. I'll definitely come." He probably didn't mean for me to see it, but he rolled his eyes at my answer.

"Okay. Well, it's a semi-formal event, and it's in three days." With that, he turned to go back to his studio.

Luckily, I made it outside before I had a small panic attack. The thing was in three days, and I had nothing to wear. And not enough money really to buy anything. Hello, fairy godmother? Where are you? Cinderella can't keep you all to herself. Damn. First stop, Macy's. There, I found the perfect dress, at almost the perfect price. But, I figured I could spare $107. Like hell I could. But, I did anyway. And I had a pair of black, peep toe stilettos at home.

The next two days were blurry. I went to work and I went to sleep, and somehow I was able to keep all ideas of the party and Edward off my mind. The day of the party arrived and everything slammed into me at 5 o'clock. It started at eight, so that meant I had a grand total of three hours to get ready and get to the Four Seasons in Manhattan. Great…

I curled my hair and put it into an elegant yet simple side bun, then I used some glittery nude eyeshadow and black kohl eyeliner. I carefully slipped the dress on and stepped into the shoes so quickly that I almost fell over. Then came the fun part; finding a cab. For a few seconds, it seemed as if I would never find one. But miraculously, one pulled over. I arrived right at eight, and it seemed as if all of New York decided to come to the unofficial official release party.

"Ms., are you sure this is your stop? Seems pretty upscale," the driver commented, looking at me doubtfully in his rear view mirror.

"Yes, I'm sure this is the place." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay then, that will be twenty five dollars, miss," he croaked. I threw the money across the seat towards him and stepped out of the toasty cab into the frigid night. I ended up walking behind the red carpet into the party, because that was reserved for actors and major figures, such as Edward, who worked directly with the film. I was silently relieved. If would have been directed towards the red carpet, it would have spelled disaster for me. Inside the hotel, a well dressed man directed me towards the spacious room where the event was to be held.

The interior of the room shocked me. There were a few tables set up around the peripherals of the room. A make-shift stage where a band was warming up sat against the wall across from where I stood. Several waiters began to walk around with trays of champagne and caviar as more people began to file in. It was definitely an odd experience when I saw the people. Well, I wasn't sure if they were actually human beings, or some kind of odd other race of perfect, beautiful humanoids. I couldn't recognize anyone in the room, even though most of them congregated in small, tight groups. After I had walked around the spacious room twice, I saw Edward come in. I swear, for a second I thought I had tunnel vision. Then I saw the slinky blonde hanging onto his waist. A waiter passed by with a tray of half filled champagne flutes then.

"Excuse me," I asked as I tapped his elbow. He turned and smiled, and I took that opportunity to take not one, but two drinks from him. His eyes widened for a brief moment, but he went back to his usual rounds. I poured one glass into the other and downed the entire thing as Edward left his date and turned towards me.

"So, you made it here in one piece?" he asked jokingly as he stood in front of me. I laughed.

"Yeah, it would appear that way." We stood, locked in a God-awful awkward silence. "Look, I know you probably don't really like me being here and being a part of your CD, but I just want to talk to you." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Iz," he started.

"Oh my God, Edward. I know we haven't seen each other in a really long time, but how can you forget how much I hate being called that?" I snorted. He smirked evilly.

"Then it sticks. But really, what is there to talk about? I've never really considered myself a masochist, so I'm not going to pretend to enjoy rehashing old and painful memories. So what is there to talk about? Yeah, I loved you once, but that was back in _high school._ Maybe you didn't see the woman I walked in with, but she's my girlfriend now. And I love her." My eyes pricked with what I hoped were invisible tears. I smiled and gave a half-assed laugh.

"Yeah, I saw. I just…I wish I hadn't done what I did back then. It's the worst mistake I've ever made, and I wish I could take everything back." As if on an imperfect cue, the same slinky blonde as before came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He half turned and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Babe, who's this?" she asked politely. Edward looked from her to me, smiling at her.

"Someone I thought I knew," he replied with a shrug. Ouch. I mean, would it have _killed_ him to at least say my name? Really? Ah, damn it all to hell. Before I could accost another caterer for another glass of the bubbly champagne, the blonde stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Lauren Mallory," she said with a smile too sweet for my liking. But, I was just as pleasant. I mean, I really don't think of myself as some bitter, crazy ex-girlfriend. After they walked away, I felt a big hand clamp onto my shoulder.

"What the hell!" I squeaked as I whirled around. Felix stood behind me, smirking.

"So, I see our little Eddie was _kind_ enough to extend the invitation to you. Not sure why of course, seeing as how you were such a bitch to him back in high school," he says with a disapproving glare. I sigh and hang my head.

"He told you about all that?" I whisper. I look up just in time to see him bob his head.

"Yeah. He kept going out with a whole bunch of ho-bags in college. An intervention was required. That's when he spilled the whole story. Now, he wouldn't call you a bitch or a slut like I did when he told me. He told me what happened, I just wondered why," he mused. I felt my cheeks go red and I turned to leave. "But, I'd like to help you, Bella," he called from behind.

"Excuse me? Help me with what?" Felix wasn't my friend, he was Edward's. So why would Edward's friend want to help me. He threw me a withering look.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know what you want. You want to be with Edward and get him away from that whoring, money sucking ditz he has now. And I want Lauren gone as well. Not because I like him -trust me honey, I have a boyfriend- but because I can't stand her and I'm pretty sure she's only in love with his money." Okay then, way more than I really needed to know. But, if Edward's best friend didn't like his girlfriend, then I really had to wonder what she was like. He turned to me and sat me down at a table luckily placed to our immediate left.

"Look, I have an ingenious plan. You'll be happy, I'll be happy, and whether or not he knows it, Edward will be happy. I need him to break up with her before she runs him into the ground. And I know that the two of you used to be real hot and heavy in high school. And you, you'd jump him right now if you could. And, I'm pretty sure that, under all of the 'I hate Bella and I wish I never saw her again' exterior, he still loves you. So, the two of you just need to get back together. Immediately." My jaw dropped. There was no way that his plan would come close to working. And, even though I might have said yes, Edward took the stage then, dragging Lauren along with him.

"Hey everybody. I hope you all are enjoying your evening. I just, I want every body here to share this moment with me and my lovely girlfriend Lauren," Edward announced. Self-assured, but not over confident. Lauren looked shocked, and her cheeks were stained red. "Lauren, I love you, and it's been an amazing two years with you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Lauren, will you marry me?" And then he pulled out the biggest fucking diamond I had ever seen in my entire life. Felix's hand came down with a sharp smack on the wooden table. I snatched my clutch off the table, tears springing to my eyes like sharp needles.

"I…uhh…I think I'm going to leave now. It was nice to meet you," I said with a rush, my throat thick. And with that, I rushed out to hail the first taxi that I laid eyes on.


End file.
